Captured
by ZoeyRedbird.X
Summary: Kalona has captured Zoey and is keeping her somewhere no one else can find her. Will the gang be able to find her, or will she have to stay with Kalona forever? Includes some Lemons and violence
1. Chapter 1

Captured.

**Zoey has been captured by Kalona, and to stay alive she must go through some horrible things. **

**WARNING: Contains lemons and some rape and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Night. P.C Cast does.**

**Set in Tempted, when Zoey and her friends are at the abbey. **

Chapter 1

Zoey POV

I stood by the bed of Stark, my poor warrior. He was sleeping, and looked so peaceful even though he was injured. I felt so bad; he took his own arrow for me. Now, I can't deny I may have feelings for the archer.

I called spirit to me and asked it to go to Stark, make him feel better and more relaxed.

I smiled when a little ball of purple glow went straight to Starks heart and a small sleepy smile played on his lips.

I yawned. Wow I was tired. My life was right now bullpoopy, but hopefully for now it was over.

I walked over to my room, and fell asleep almost immediately. For once Kalona didn't enter my dreams. Little did I know that something worse was happening to me.

**Its short but more is coming today. =]]**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **

**~ZoeyRedbird.X **


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

**Captured. **

**I know it has been long since I have updated but things have been bad. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Night only this storyline. **

**Chapter 2**

In my sleep my dreams were nothing bad, nothing frightening, which I appreciated.

I was dreaming innocently of galloping through fields and fields of lavender on Persephone.

She was snorting and wanting to go faster and faster, we weren't going anywhere in particular, just running. It was fun. I felt peaceful.

Suddenly it turned darker and Persephone's pace quickened. I was urging her on, but I didn't know why. I looked back and saw there was someone behind me, galloping along on a giant pure ghostly white stallion. The shape of it flickered, from the stallion to a white, frightening bull but then it stopped and rested on the horse shape. The figure riding on top was in a black hood. I couldn't see what was behind the black hood but I didn't want to see. The white stallion was getting closer and closer, it glowing red eyes dripping with blood. Soon it was right behind me. I looked back again and it was gone.

I felt relieved, but none the less Persephone kept running.

I looked behind and saw another figure through the fog. A black stallion. It was amazing and kind yet I knew it was powerful. Its form too flickered.

Persephone's ears were flat against her head, as she kept running. I didn't know why. I wanted to say it was alright until I realised it wasn't.

The white stallion and the black hooded figure weren't behind me but next to me.

The stallion turned into the bull, which gave me a ghostly smile and the hood of the figure pulled back to reveal a face I didn't want to see. They had once been a figure I looked up to but was now a person I must defeat.

They reached out to me.

The Black Bull ran faster, but he was too far away. My vision went fuzzy and everything went black. The last thing I thought was _Help…. _

And then of my beloved horse.

_Persephone…_

I woke up to see the deep brown eyes, of Kalona.

**Thanks for reading. **

**ZoeyRedbird.X**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Goddess

**Captured. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 3

Zoey POV.

I woke up to the sound of laughing. I didn't know where I was.

It was dark, but I could see thanks to my Vampyre sight.

I was in a dark room, chained to the wall. I was sitting on a bed though and there was food and water next to me.

I didn't know who had captured me but I had a pretty good idea.

"Hello my A-ya." A voice said.

My guess had been correct.

"Dreams just don't get far enough do they? You are going to realise what you feel for me. You will." He said determinately.

I prayed to Nyx for advice.

_Do what you need too, to survive my daughter. Just remember your path. _

**Thanks for reading. **

**ZoeyRedbird.X **


End file.
